Computing devices may include any number of internal components such as processors, memory, and persistent storage. Each of the internal components may operate with other components of the computing devices. For example, some processors store generated data in a persistent storage and may utilize capacity of the memory to perform computations.
Computing devices may be housed in chassis. A chassis may be an enclosure. Some chassis may be designed to be mounted in a structure, such as a frame, that hosts many chassis. Frames may host numerous chassis. Chassis may be mounted to structures using different types of mount systems. Some mounting systems enables chassis to be partially exposed from the frame. By partially exposing the frame, a user my access the computing device, or other component, disposed within the frame.